Maywither Boarding School HIATUS
by Jalooloo
Summary: What happens when all the Resident Evil characters attend a boarding school? Well, lots of things can happen, just wait and see. AU. NOTE: PROBABLY WON'T CONTINUE.
1. New School, New Faces

Maywither Boarding School

Summary: What happens when all the Resident Evil characters attend a boarding school? Well, lots of things can happen, just wait and see. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Resident Evil nor do I own the game. This story is just for some fun. I just love Resident Evil so much.

Author's Notes: I hope you will like it. Please review or don't… Whatever you want to do! But I'd prefer that you'd review… This uses some OC's from my still ongoing story, The Maywither Virus. Oh and all the ages are out of whack so don't be logical. This story might not be the best story ever but at least I am improving. In The Maywither Virus, some people are related, but most of the relations don't apply here.

* * *

><p>A sea of worried, anxious and proud parents filled the parking lot. Many started to drive away, while others wouldn't let go of their children. Tears started to form in the eyes of the students but many denied showing a little bit of fear in front of their friends.<p>

Then, the final bell rang and signalled for all the parents to say their last goodbyes.

Only staff cars remained when a giant, pink limousine emerged from behind the central fountain. When the doors opened, a leg shot out. You could have told from the distinct pink pumps that it was Gwendolyn Maywither but just to make sure, you had to see her hair. It was always in two perfect braids draping down her body.

Gwendolyn took off her glasses in what seemed to be slow motion. Half the guys' jaws dropped while the others gagged in disgust. Gwendolyn's dad, Broderick, was one of the world's most powerful men, and one of the richest. With ties to the principal, Gwendolyn got everything she wanted and was top of the academic ladder.

As soon as Gwendolyn's dramatic entry finished, all the students piled into the main hall, waiting for the opening parade.

After hearing several welcoming messages and school policies, the principal finished off with a, "okay, now is the time you have been anticipating. Go pick your dorms; Boys in the right wing and girls in the left wing."

In the blink of an eye, all the students were out of the main hall, cat fighting their way to pick to the best dorm.

The right wing was calm and controlled. The new kids stuck together and waited for all the other students to pick first. This meant that all the boys that attended last year got the same dorm.

Leon, Billy and Chris all settled in their cabins; they lived together for 4 years in this place and planned to make the fifth one the most memorable. The three were famous on campus for their awesome parties but also for their hard-core studying when it came to the serious side of things.

Down the hall from them, lived three of the other 5th year veterans of the school; Jeidyn, Steve and Kai. Jeidyn was elected school captain because of his outstanding leadership – and he did gain a few fans when he decided to play rugby without a shirt on last year. Kai was almost every girls dream guy – the looks, body, money and a great personality to match. Steve, well, everyone in the school knew who Steve was – you just couldn't ignore his outgoing, ignorant, sarcastic yet persistent and loving personality.

On the left wing though, chaos was brewing. All the girls were bitching over which dorm to get, and somewhere in between all this chaos, three girls gathered in the corner of the hallway.

Shrieking in joy, a red haired girl, fairly tall, ran up and hugged a short brown haired girl who was only a few centimetres shorter than her.

"Rebecca, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you Claire!"

Then a young girl sporting an anxious look on her face approached the two, who look like, best friends. "My name is Jazele. This is my first year, do you mind if I bunk with you two?"

Rebecca and Claire both grew a welcoming smile, "this is both our second year, and we'll be glad to bunk with you. Anything to not be bunked with Queen Bitch again. You seem pretty legit anyway."

Jazele's face turned red, she was flushed with embarrassment and a sense of relief.

It was 10:00, and everyone had a while to settle in. But it was time for the students to go to their first class of the new school year.

Jazele made her way down the corridor, as far as she was concerned, she was the most lost out of all the students. Searching desperately for the J-11 room, Jazele tripped over her untied shoelace, scattering her books across the floor. Other students walked past her, ignoring her presence and stepping on her books.

In a hopeless but steady attempt to collect her books, a long leg stood right in front of her vision, and blocked her from reaching her dropped pencil case. Jazele looked up to meet the gaze of the girl standing in front of her, she wasn't 100 per cent sure if it was a girl but the giant pink pumps kind of gave it away.

"Wimp," the girl muttered. This had to be the one and only Gwendolyn Maywither. Clair and Rebecca told Jazele all about her and without having one glance at the girl, Jazele already hated her.

With one kick, her book went flying to the end of the corridor.

Gwendolyn, with a smirk on her face, walked away, off to her own classes, or whatever she was going to do.

Jazele got up, brushed herself off, and let out a large sigh. She looked to her right and saw the large, locally renowned football field, home of the Maywither Jets. A coach was giving all the players a talk. Jazele seemed to be observing them for hours when she snapped back into reality.

She went to go and pick up her books, when a large running noise came closer and closer. Jazele just picked up her books when someone ran into her, someone big and strong.

Jazele let out a wimpy cry as she fell to the floor for a second time. This time though, she looked up to see a handsome man, not and evil bitch.

"Sorry," he stuck out his muscular arm, "I'm Chris."

"Jazele." She accepted his gesture, pulling her up to her feet.

Chris had overwhelmingly large biceps and a fairly handsome face. Jazele found herself lost in his presence, he was, beautiful.

Chris threw on a smile and sighed, "Well, I know you want to keep staring at me but I got gym to get to. Anyway kid, shouldn't you be in class?"

Jazele flushed bright crimson, "I am not a kid; I am 13. Got that. And yes, I have science but I can't find J-11."

"Right-o kid," Chris emphasized the word kid, "Down the hall, third class to the left." And on that note, Chris ran past her, leaving behind a scent of expensive cologne.

Jazele headed down to class, entered what she was told to be J-11. Though, when she entered the classroom, all she saw was 30 blank stares. Blank stares of 16 year old boys. Jazele looked at the interactive whiteboard and started to scan the words.

_Welcome to class boys. This is the first lesson of the year. I will be your teacher, Mr. X. To start off the lesson I was introduce the parts of a human body. Let's start off with something all of you must be familiar with, the male genit…_

Jazele's eyes flicked wide open in disgust and she darted her eyes to read the title on the top of the page. _Male Sexual Education. _After those words she quickly left the room and shuttered. Right then and there, she looked up to see the room across the hall was labelled with J-11.

"The bastard sent me to the wrong room." Jazele smiled at the thought of the handsome face.

Then she entered the classroom, "Miss Hart, you're late."


	2. The Sound Of A Party Brewing

Maywither Boarding School

Summary: What happens when all the Resident Evil characters attend a boarding school? Well, lots of things can happen, just wait and see. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Resident Evil nor do I own the game. This story is just for some fun. I just love Resident Evil so much.

Author's Notes: I hope you will like this chapter. And yes FatgirlXD, the character you're anticipating will come soon, just wait. I am having fun writing this story and I hope you all like it. I am eager for reviews and am glad to hear any ideas.

* * *

><p>Her steel blue eyes wandered down the rows of people, people who were oblivious to this school. She just realised, she was not the only year 8 kid in the school, and there were plenty of them. Plenty of scared and worried people.<p>

She sat down, third row, behind a chubby, curly haired blond boy showered in freckles. He reached a hand out behind him. There was a note sticking out of his hand, on the outside was the words, in thick, black writing, PASS ON.

Jazele opened up the letter. It had several paragraphs, each paragraph had different handwriting, as if they were all written by a different person, which they probably were.

_Illia Cameron, 12. Hetherington. Orange. Likes pumpkin, hates mushroom._

_Alyssa Ashcroft, 13. Hetherington. Red. Likes potato, hates celery._

_Fong Ling, 12. Beijing. White. Likes noodles, hates burgers._

_Cindy Lennox. Greenvale. Grey. Likes broccoli, hates raspberries._

Jazele scanned the room, she never realised how many more girls were in her class than boys. She continued reading the note. When she reached what probably belonged to the boy who passed her the note, she wrote down her details.

_Jazele Hart, 13. Hetherington. Black. Likes milkshakes, hates smoothies._

She was passing the note to the girl behind her when the teacher cleared her throat, "Miss Hart, care to read that note out loud to the class."

"No need, Miss Shark-Poo. It is just self-introductions," Jazele dead-panned. She didn't want to get in trouble on the first day of boarding school.

"It is pronounced Jha-qwa-fu. And I actually find it good that you are doing self-introductions. Instead of passing notes and getting into a bad habit, why don't we just do it in front of the whole class?"

Then and there, everybody stood up, one by one introducing themselves.

It was fun for a while, until they had to get back to class, just a normal boring Social Studies class.

* * *

><p>He was running down the hall, smirking. This wasn't the first time he was late for gym. For the past five years, Chris Redfield, showed up on time for gym every once in a blue moon. His picked up his pace when he reached the stairs, jumping 15 steps and landing in a dramatic, spy-like crouched position.<p>

Standing up and dusting his legs off, Chris got up and ran onto the field. Ruffling his hair hoping his coach would forgive him for the 100th time in 5 years.

* * *

><p>She flopped down on her bed, arms spread wide open. She closed her radiant blue eyes and giggled.<p>

"Claire, what's wrong. Or should I say, what _boy _are you giggling like a school girl about?" Rebecca chimed.

Claire opened her eyes to see a friendly face hanging upside down, "The usual."

Rebecca shook her head, "What do you see in Steve?" Rebecca jumped off her bed and sat next to Claire. "Spill the beans."

The door swung open and Jazele peeped her ecstatic face into the room, "bad timing?"

The two girls looked at each other, and then turned their heads to Jazele, "you're just in time."

They all sat in a circle on Claire's bed. "Steve LOOKED AT ME!" Claire screamed. All three girls were screaming in joy when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Gulping, Claire stood up and fixed her hair. She walked towards the door, took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

There stood an ever-smiling Steve, holding a rose in his mouth. His orange hair was flopping to the side, as he was leaning against the wall. He was about to open his mouth to talk when Claire slammed the door in his face.

She was hyperventilating by now. Claire's face went a very rosy pink when she put her back against the door. Her eyes shot towards Jazele and Rebecca, whose eyes were wide open. They gave the cheekiest grin when they yelled for Claire to open the door.

When Claire opened the door, there was no Steve.

She looked down to see Steve cradled on the floor, viciously holding his nose.

"Steve, STEVE?"

Then, the two walked hand-in-hand to the medical room.

* * *

><p>The three girls were gathered on the bed again, forming a lame excuse for a gossip group.<p>

"So, after me and Steve HELD HANDS, he invited me to a party. Some sort of welcome back to boarding school party or something. He said I can invite my roomies if I wanted… but youse don't look interested in going to a party full of senior boys." Claire teased.

"I'll wear my best dress."

The three girls rummaged through their luggage, barely unpacked.

Claire pulled out a red, velvet and lace dress, "perfect."

Rebecca pulled out a green, frilly dress and held it up against her body.

Jazele rummaged through all of her clothes, unable to find a decent dress. Then, she came across a flawless dress.

* * *

><p>The three stood in a line. They all took in a big breath then sighed. Large music was blasting through the air and sent vibrations even the girls could feel – they haven't even entered the room yet.<p>

Expecting a large blast of music in her face, Rebecca pushed the doors open, signing for Claire and Jazele to come through.

A mix of dance music and chatter filled the air. There were a lot of people in the room, almost one fifth of the entire student body.

"How did they convince the principle to hold a party like this," Jazele questioned, trailing her steel blue eyes across the horizon of people.

Then, a large warm hand landed on her shoulder. "You're forgetting about the Maywither clan aren't you?" A pair of friendly eyes gazed at Jazele. His orange hair covered his right eye and slightly parted to reveal his left. There was a giant Band-Aid going across his nose.

"Gwendolyn organised this?" Jazele blurted out in disbelief, giving out eye contact to the boy.

"Nah, Kai did. You don't know much about this school do you. You must be a year eighter," The orange haired boy chuckled. "Anyway," he turned to face Claire, "care for a dance Princess Redfield?" He stuck his hand out in front of him, gesturing Claire to grab it.

"I would be honoured Prince Burnside."

The two walked, her hand in his, to the dance floor. Coincidentally, a slow song came on, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Who is Kai Maywither?" Jazele was amazed, the sight of Claire and Steve dancing made her feel warm inside.

"Kai, he is like every girl's dream guy," Rebecca traced every face in the room. "I can't see him but he has silky brown hair to the shoulders. Beautiful eyes."

"Someone has a crush."

"Nah, I've got my eyes on someone else…" Rebecca murmured, her face turning to a tall guy, standing in the corner. This guy had bulging arms, almost as big as the arms belonging to the guy Jazele had run into previously.

"Nice, what his name?"

"Billy Coen, he is perfect… or what I call perfect at least," Rebecca's eyes went all dreamy and she laughed at the thought. "It's never going to happen though; he doesn't even know I exist."

"Don't worry, so far during the time I've attended this school, I realised that you are one of the nicest and prettiest people in Hetherington."

"Well I am going to get us some punch," Rebecca yelled, what she said sounded like a whisper compared to the volume of the music.

"No let me," And on that note, Jazele flicked her hair and headed towards the punch bowl.

Her hands touched the icy cold glass cups, caressing the smooth surface of every one of them. She seemed to get lost in the feeling until she walked into a familiar face.

"Sorry. I am so sor… Wait, your Chris right?"

Chris threw on a cheeky smile, "And you're the girl always falls over."

"Yeah! And you are the bastard that sent me to the wrong room."

"Huh, sorry about that. It was an accident," Chris winked. "You're Jeidyn's sister right? And my sister Claire is your roommate?"

Jazele nodded her head and poured pink punch into two glass cups.

"I guess I'll see you around. Hopefully next time you won't run into me." Then Chris walked into the sea of people, disappearing into the crowd.

Jazele turned around, trying to find her friend. "Rebecca?" She didn't see any sign of Rebecca anywhere. Suddenly, she heard feint screams coming from the distance.

Walking down a secluded hallway, she found a door labelled JANITOR. Jazele opened the door with her mouth, as both her hands were holding punch cups. There was a young man huddled in the corner, his brown hair draping over his face. "DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!"

But it was too late; Jazele let the door close behind her. "NO!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

"No, I am sorry. I didn't know." Jazele started to blurt out. Tears started forming in her eyes. "You don't have to yell."

The boy was rubbing his chin, which was lightly covered in facial hair.

Jazele started to pour out crying. She covered her face, "I am sorry."

The boy ran his fingers through his hair to reveal his chestnut coloured eyes.

He put an arm around Jazele shoulders, "Please don't cry. I don't like it when people cry."

Jazele looked up to see beautiful eyes staring right at her.


End file.
